paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizen Weathers / Marriage Problems
Intro. Rex is driving around in town with his Wife Ella in the Passenger Seat. Rex was waving out to everyone. Rex: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The Best Town Ever! I'm the best officer here. They all know me. Rex drove into the Lookout garage and parked next to Ryder's ATV. Rex: The Best Comedy. Citizen ''Weathers''. Episode 1 / Marriage Problems Scene 1 Rex: G'day fellow people. Welcome to my Youtube Channel. Are you married? I am. Have you ever had marriage problems? I haven't. But I do had 2 wifes. My car and the other wife. Got to go! Bye! Rex turned his camera off and looked up to Chase, Alan, Cutler and Dave washing his Mclaren. Rex: Come on! Get cleaning! I want this car looking shiny! Chase: It was Rex. Rex: No it wasn't. Any, get cleaning! Dave: This sponge is no good. Can you get a better one? Rex: Er, Not right now Dave. Chase: Rex can't go into his Doghouse. Rex: Shut up Chase! Yes I can! I'm the man of the house and I can do whatever I want! Chase: Not today though, Ella said. Dave, Alan, Cutler and Chase smiled at each other. Rex: That's enough! Everyone in the car! We will listen to the football on the radio! They all got in. Rex started the radio. Dave: I can't help but wonder why Ella said your not aloud in. Rex: It's all fine. These things happen to everyone now and again. Then Cutler found a blanket. Cutler: This yours? Rex: Yes. No leave that! Chase found Rex's dish. Chase: This your dish Rex? Rex: Yes! Dave: Spend alot of time in this car do you? Rex: Maybe. I'm always on the go. Alan found a pillow. Alan: This yours? Rex: Yes! Dave found a chapter book. Dave: What about this? Rex: Put that back! Dave: Rex have you been sleeping in the car? Rex: Hahahahaha. Don't be stupid. Chase then found something which proved it. Chase: Then what's you night kit doing here? Rex: Er, that's a spare one. Chase: Admit it Rex: You have been sleeping in the car. Rex: Fine! I have. Dave: For how long? Rex: Er. Maybe a week. Chase: A week! What happened?! Rex: I don't know. Alan: Did you forget anything. Rex: Not that I know of. Cutler: Was it a birthday or something. Rex: No. Then Rex looked at the date on his phone. He then had a guilty look on his face. Dave: You forgot Ella's birthday didn't you? Rex: Oh no! I can't believe it! Within our first year of marriage!!! I feel sick now. Scene 2 Rex drove to the Gym even though he was feeling sick. He went with the boys to the office. Dave: You should have let me drive Rex. Rex: Not until you have learned how to look like a real dog. Dave just rolled his eyes. Rex: Yeah. That doesn't help that. Chase: You still feel sick Rex? Rex: A bit. Alan: You need to make up with Ella. Rex: How? If I fail, she will tear me to bits! Cutler: Get her some flowers. Rex: I think I need a bit more than that. Cutler: With a ribbon? Rex: Cutler! Cutler: Sorry. Dave: What does she like? Rex: It's hard to get something for her. Last birthday I got her that collar of hers. That cost heaps. Dave: Well she won't need another one. Chase: No. Then Rex fell to the ground. Rex: I'm starting to feel really weird! Dave: Uh oh! Chase: I think he's having a panic attack! Dave: Yikes! Chase: I'll call Ryder! Scene 3 Ryder, Marshall and Ella soon arrived. They burst into the office where Rex was. Ryder: Don't worry Rex. Rex: When she's here I have alot to worry about. He pointed at Ella. Ella: I want to talk with you. Chase: We think he's having a panic attack. Alan: Yeah. Because he forgot your birthday. Ella: My birthday? When was that? Everyone went quiet. Rex: What? Ella: I shouldn't have mad you sleep in the car. I've just had some restless nights. That's all. Rex: Why? Ella: Being a parent is getting harder now our pups are getting older. Rex: You should have said something. Ella: I didn't know how. Rex: Oh. Anyway, Happy forgotten Birthday. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Citizen Weathers Series Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Series Category:Citizen Weathers Season 2